What's happening to me?
by Fangirl3001
Summary: Being near him makes it hard to breath, just looking at his beautiful smile makes my heart skip a beat and when he touches my hand I feel like I'm going to faint. Who can faint from that little amount of touch? HanaXVivi. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic! In this story Hana is looking more like Nigou than herself on the manga and Vivi didn't go to the Demon world. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana to akuma.

* * *

Chapter one:

Being near him makes it hard to breath, just looking at his beautiful smile makes my heart skip a beat and when he touches my hand I feel like I'm going to faint. Who can faint from that little amount of touch?

Every day around him is a dream, yet it's like a nightmare. This feeling won't disappear from my chest. No matter how much I try to focus on this beautiful garden in front of me, his presence is just too overwhelming.

Since when have I started to think this way? Breathe Hana! Take a deep breath and calm yourself! He's getting closer and closer, what to do, what to do?

"Hi Vivi!" I say with a big smile on my face. Smiling is the best option to hide my thoughts. I hope he won't notice I'm blushing...

"Hana. How was your day at school?" He says, with his beautiful smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"It was great! I learned many things and I played with my friends after the school ended. Sorry for being late again." My smile fades away. "I wanted you to be there..."

Vivi seems to notice the change in my behavior so I quickly add:

"Because you stay stuck here doing nothing! I wish you would come out more and have fun with us!" I say with a convincing smile. I truly wished he was there; every second without him is lonely.

"You know I don't like going out in sunny days and you should have friends of your age to play with".

I know hurting me wasn't his intention, but his words made me feel even lonelier. When will he understand that my friends aren't enough? I'm fifteen years old now and he still treats me like a child. Every time he touches me I shiver. It started one year ago when I found out I love him. Why am I feeling this way now? Love is complicated!

"I have lots of friends Vivi but still I'll never forget about you! Every day I think of you" A blush appeared in my cheeks when I realized what I had said. I rush inside the mansion to my bedroom, not giving him time to ask me what I meant. I can be so stupid sometimes! I almost confessed right there! Stupid me…

Vivi's POV:

I know I shouldn't think this way. It's wrong and it makes me ashamed of myself. How can I see my Hana in lustful ways?

Her smile is so gentle and pure. Just being near her makes you feel at ease. I want her more, every day this want grows. Her presence and her smiles are addicting, and touching her makes me feel happy and comfortable. Too comfortable. There are times I can't control myself, like when she hugs me saying good night. I hug her back and I don't let go until I'm satisfied. She just stays there, in my embrace, as if expecting something more.

Today was the same, she got back from school and now she is at the garden.

I watch her from afar. She's smiling at the flowers, but her eyes shine in a way I had never seen before. An expression that makes me even more attracted to her, makes me want to stretch my hand and hold her against me. Control! Gathering all self control I have, I walk closer to her.

"Hi Vivi!" She says smiling to me like always.

"Hana. How was your day at school?" I asked her. What I really wanted to know was if any boy had confessed to her, or tried to flirt with her. Hana seems to be oblivious about the amount of boys attracted to her at school.

"It was great! I learned many things and I played with my friends after the school for being late again... I wanted you to be there" She stopped smiling for a second and then she regained her previous smile. Then she adds:

"Because you stay stuck here all day doing nothing. I wish you would come out more and have fun with us!" She can't fool me. I know she's sad, but why?

"You know I don't like going out in sunny days and you should have friends of your age to play with". I reply like I normally do. For some reason it makes her even sadder.

"I have lots of friends Vivi but still I'll never forget about you! Every day i think of you" A cute blush spread at her cheeks. She runs away towards the mansion.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked myself all night. I barely got some sleep and it surprised me even more when Hana didn't show up to say good morning like she usually does. Was what I said really that bad?

Hana's POV

I woke up from my dream. It had never been so vivid before. A blush spread on my cheeks when I remember it.

_Vivi hugs her from behind and slowly kisses her neck. _

"_Vivi!Wh-What are you doing?". _

_He continues to kiss her while turning her to face his, their faces so close that she could feel his breath on her. He leans at her ear and whispers: "I'm just doing what you always wanted Hana. I'm doing what you desire and so do I" Then, he kisses her lips hungrily. She responds by kissing him back and throwing her arms around his neck. _

"_Hmm, Vivi"_

Unfortunately I woke up at the best part… Wait! What am I thinking! Forget about it Hana, forget about it. It's just a dream! I get up quickly and change myself. The maids prepared me my breakfast and now I'm off to school.

I couldn't look into Vivi's eyes this morning. Usually I say good morning to him, but today I didn't, out of embarrassment. The dream continued flashing on my mind and the sensations still bothered me. I feel guilty now that I have done it.

What if he got angry with me, or worse, he got sad? I don't want to make him sad, but he can't know about my dream. What's making me this way? I love him! I'm supposed to be happy with just having him around me…right?

* * *

That's it! I hope you guys liked it! I don't know how many chapters this story will have but this is definitely not the end! No flames please. A little secret: Reviews makes me feel like writing and updating soon. lol

Ps: Poor Hana, she's so innocent!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana to akuma, I only own my ideas and my creativity. That's all.**

**Be careful so you won't get confused because the time changes in this chapter. _Italic _means it happened in the past. Enjoy**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter two

The sun is shining bright through the window of our classroom. Momo-chan's sitting at the desk next to mine.

I sit next to the window. It's the perfect place for me because I can think and look at the beautiful garden outside the school. It reminds me of our garden at Vivi's mansion, but not as pretty of course. Toni-kun does a great job there.

Vivi… I wonder if he's mad at me…

"Hana-chan? Hana-chan? Are you okay?" Momo-chan asked, waking me from my thoughts.

It's been a year since I met him and we've been really good friends since then. He's taller than me and he let his dark hair grow a little. Everyone in our classroom calls us the "perfect couple", and tells us that we match and that we should date.

At this age everyone has a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Or at least they are looking for one, thus the matchmaking is popular. I used to blush every time they mentioned the subject of dating and being a "perfect couple". It doesn't affect me as much as it did last year.

Probably because I've realized my feelings for Vivi and that changes everything.

"Hmm? Oh, Momo-chan". I say, now looking at him. "You said something?"

"Class is about to start. I thought you were sick or something. You look pale"

I don't pay attention to the boy next to me. I have other things to worry about.

The truth is since this morning's incident, I've been worried about what Vivi is thinking. He's probably mad. Maybe he's confused. I just don't know what to say! I try to make a good excuse for my behavior, but I can only think of confessing to him.

His eyes were so sad this morning, when I left to school. I just froze there, stupid me… I should have answered something.

_Earlier in the morning…_

_I just can't look at his face right now. Not after having such dream. Every time I close my eyes I remember the feeling of his lips on mine, his hands caressing me and all the love I felt with such gestures. It was amazing, even if it was all a dream. I didn't say "good morning" like I usually do. Yesterday I almost confessed to him. And now I ignore him… There must be something wrong with me!_

_I walk towards the carriage that takes me to school every day and I don't look back. Usually I would look and I would find Vivi, staring at me with his beautiful eyes and he would say-_

"_Good bye Hana. Have a nice day at school."_

_Yeah, that's what he says. Wait. Wh-What?_

"_V-Vivi?" I say, turning back to see him smiling. A smile I believe he doesn't show to anyone else but me. That's what I hope._

"_Look Hana, I didn't mean to hurt you so please tell me why you ran yesterday? What did you mean when you said you'll never forget me? And why didn't you show up this morning. I-I need to now!"_

_When he finished I did the most easy and stupid thing to do: I ran. I ran as fast as I could and entered the carriage, shutting the door behind me. I just can't answer that yet. I'm not ready. If I tell him my feelings right now, I'm afraid he's going to turn me down._

_I look to the window and see that he followed me and now he's staring with sad eyes in my direction. I hurt him again… _

"Do I look pale Momo-chan? I guess I'm a bit dizzy too. Don't worry, it's probably nothing. I just have a lot going through my mind these days. That's all." I smile to him and it seems to work. We turn to the teacher and the class starts.

_Earlier in the morning… Vivi's POV:_

_I could barely get some sleep last night. Why was she upset? Was it my fault? Did she notice how much I love her? I just couldn't stop asking myself during the whole night._

_If someone knew what I'm thinking, they wouldn't guess I'm more than 200 years old. **(a/n: I don't know his age, sorry.)** I look like a teenager with all these questions and emotions. Hana has this effect on me._

_I'm going to talk to her and make things clear right now. Every morning she walks in my bedroom to tell me "good morning". She never missed one day, even when she was sick, she would still come to me with a smile. This is the perfect opportunity for me to confront her. We need to talk._

_-30 minutes later-_

_'Knock, knock'._

_That's weird, Hana never knocks._

"_Vivi-sama, may I come in?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hana's going to school now. I thought you would like to know Vivi-sama." What? She's already leaving? I must talk to her._

"_Yes, thanks" I say, rushing to the door. The maid bows as I pass running through the corridors. I must reach her before she leaves. There she is. She's in her uniform, ready to leave. The words leave my mouth and now I have nothing to say but our routine words. _

"_Good bye Hana. Have a nice day at school."_

"_V-Vivi?" She says, turning to face me. Her beautiful face shows signs of confusion and surprise. Why would she be surprised? We do this every day. Maybe she's avoiding me on purpose? _**(a/n: Well, duh!)**

_I need to know everything. It's killing me dammit! Why did she choose now to avoid me? I need to know, so I'll just ask._

"_Look Hana, I didn't mean to hurt you so please tell me why you ran yesterday? What did you mean when you said you'll never forget me? And why didn't you show up this morning. I-I need to now!"_

_She's running! Shit! Why Hana, why? I run as fast as I can. I stop and look at her. I can't see her face clearly but I can tell she's sad and that makes me the saddest._

**

* * *

**

**I know things are a bit too drama-ish right now but I promise there things will get better. Please give me some feedback, please? It helps a lot!**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
